forever part 2
by hopelesslyxinxlove
Summary: this is what happened after the end of forever by judy blume..RATED T sexual content and graphic scenes
1. Chap 1 the beginning

"Ok…thanks" I muttered to her as I slipped upstairs to my room. I couldn't help but to dial Theo's number.

"Hi"

"Hi?"

"It's Katherine."

"Oh, hi Katherine."

"Hi"

"So what's up?"

"You called?"

"Yeah"

"So what's going on?"

"Oh, um…I'm going to be in New Jersey."

"Oh really? That's cool."

"So I thought maybe we could hang out or something."

"Oh well."

"I don't want to get between you and uh…Michael?"

"Oh well, we kind of…broke up."

"Oh"

"Well I guess we can hang out."

"Ok, I'll swing by this week."

"Bye"

"See you later."

Why did I say we could hang out? Was I honestly over Michael enough to just dive into Theo? We'll actually I didn't have to date him I was just going to hang out with him…like friends. This was just an innocent day between my friend and me. But it did seem like a date, and this was awkward since he was kind of the reason Michael and I didn't work out.

This just made no sense to me but I kind of wanted Theo to come. The week had passed quickly and it was Friday night. I started college in three weeks. My parents were out for a dinner and Jamie was out with her friends. I was the only one who was stuck at home on a Friday night.

The knock on the door caught me as I sat in the kitchen sipping a glass of water. My hand opened the door to see Theo standing in the doorway. He was still as tan as before with his same brown hair dangling in front of his face. But his green eyes looked brighter and more gorgeous than ever. "Hello" he just gave a small friendly smile. I gave a courteous wave back.

I walked from the door to give him room to come inside. We walked over to the den. As he pushed himself to the sofa I shut the door. My fingers turned on some soft music and I let myself fall next to him. His arms went across the rims of the sofa on both sides of him. "So how's everything been going?" His green eyes stared dreamily into my direction. "Good, I start school in about three weeks." I tried not to look at him.

"That's good, I guess. How's Jamie?" he gazed down at his feet hanging from the sofa. "She's good." After I had said that an awkward silence went between us for about twenty minutes. "Kat, I'm sorry about Michael" he had a hint of sincerity in his voice. "Thanks" I quickly peaked at him then looked at my lap. "If you don't mind me asking, why'd you two break up?" he's eyes had a childish puppy look as they glazed at me deeply.

"Um, well it's just." I didn't finish. I didn't think Theo was the best person to hear this. "I'm sorry." he sounded deeply genuinely apologetic. "It's not your fault" i didn't want him to feel bad, but it was a lie and I knew he knew I was lying to him. "No really, I'm sorry." he gave me a deep friendly hug as he stated "I'm sorry"

After that time had flew by and it was pretty silent. Theo was about to leave and I walked him to the door. "Well bye" he said with a cold voice. I took a deep breathe "Bye" i let out. "Well see you" he was headed almost out the door. He quickly turned to give me a smooth, soft, kiss. It kind of reminded me of Michael's kisses. Theo let his lips part mine and ran out the door.


	2. Chap 2 the bloosming love

After that day I had seen Theo five times. We were kind of dating now, but we hadn't done anything but our usually hello and goodbye kiss, which was really only a peck on the lips. He told me he was going to stop by tonight. It was Friday night, Jamie was out with her friends and my parents were out to dinner. The door bell made a ring as I ran down the stairs, pulling down my sweater. My feet lead me to the door as I turned the knob. There stood Theo in his light gray polo. "Hi" I kissed his lips. The kiss felt soft and warm as I just felt his lips brushing my mine. "Hello" he had a seductive grin on his face.

We walked over to the den. I opened the door with my left hand and lead Theo while I held his hand with my other hand. My feet stopped as we got to the sofa and I dropped as I still held my hand standing over me. He smiled with the same grin from before. "Hi" he muttered letting his body drop next to mine. His arm threw over me and he just grinned. I quickly got up and switched on the stereo, then jumped back to his arms. We sat in an awkward silence. "Hey want to make out?" he looked into my eyes with a joyful look in them with a hint of seductive tone. I gave a quick grin and then grabbed his polo collar. He smiled and I kissed his lips. It was warm, soft, and kind of wet but not in the idea of sloppy. Just wet and soft. He tasted kind of like vanilla.

"Damn! You taste delicious." he pushed back his brown hair. I smirked sweetly, "Me, you taste like vanilla." I kissed him again but harder. This time I felt the warmth of his tongue in my mouth. He's tongue kind of explored my mouth, then it met mine. He rubbed his around mine. Then suddenly I retrieved my tongue to my mouth and pulled away. "You okay?" he looked concerned and back away a bit from on top of me. "Yeah" I kissed him again and he tightened his grip around me. My arms swung over his shoulders. We kissed harder and more passionately, feelings his tongue inside my mouth. He rolled over to sit on the sofa and I was kneeled on his lap to kiss him more. I was getting sweaty from kissing him harder, but he was getting sweaty too. We finally parted from each other and I slid to his side. "Wow..." he managed to mutter out to me.

I smiled and he kissed me more, and more passionately than ever. I loved every moment of him on top of me kissing me with love, the feeling of his tongue in my mouth as he expressed his love for me. After about three hours we escaped the den. I walked him to the door. "Well bye Kat" he grabbed his jacket. "Bye" i leaned to kiss him and finally let my tongue wonder to his mouth. As i released, his lips were still puckered. "Hey, I got you something." he pulled out a bracelet out of his pocket and put it on my wrist. "Well, I love you. Bye" He left the house to go to his car. That night I let myself fall asleep on the sofa. There were two days until I left for Colorado for College. In the morning after I'd eaten breakfast and gotten dressed.

I called Theo in the morning.

"Hi Theo?"

"Hey Kat"

"Hi"

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to say 'hi' "

"Well hi"

"Hi!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well Kat. I have to go"

"Ok I love you."

"I love you too Kat. Bye"

My hands hung up the phone. My day went of going to the department store for college supply.


	3. Chap 3 a new start 2 the rest of my life

I walked through the metal detector. I grabbed my bag and walked to the plane. This was the beginning of the rest of my life as an adult. The flight attendant took my ticket and I walked to my seat, E34. I snuggled into my seat and looked out the window. I grasped the seat belt from behind me and wrapped it around my body.

The plane started and I clutched onto the arm rests. I'm not sure why, I'd done that since I was little and went on planes with my parents. The plane finally got into the air and floated. I pulled out a book from my bag and began to read. Analyzing each word and then slowly flipping the page.

After about an hour a red-headed, blue eyed, thin, flight attendant came by with a cart of drinks. All I got was a cup of water to prevent my dry mouth. My eyes got tired and were hard to keep open while I read. I pulled the blanket over me and leaned against the window. My hair covered my cheeks as I slept and my legs were squished on the end of my seat.

I woke up to the landing of the plane. As the passengers were let out, I dragged down my bag and shoved my book inside. I was one of the last people to get off and I curtly nodded at the flight attendants as I got off. The airport was big, with a smooth cream tiled floor. A man in a uniform directed me to the baggage drop off. I examined each bag carefully but I couldn't find mine.

The airport assistants told me they'd call me as soon as my bag came which may be seven days at the maximum. My bag and I trudged outside to catch a taxi. I slipped into the cab and he drove me to my dorm which was about a fourth of a mile from my school's main office. I went up the elevator to floor fourteen, and unlocked room #354. The room was semi-small with three small doors. The main room was just a beige sofa with a small wooden coffee table and a small kitchenette in the corner by the front door.

The kitchenette had caramel brown top cabinets over a small stove, a white fridge, a sink, and a counter top. There was a light blue four person table between the kitchenette and the living room with four chairs. I walked over to the first door and saw the bed unmade, and the dresser covered with make up and beauty machines and supplies. The closet was open and stuffed with clothes in various colors of pinks, blues, greens, and so many others.

I was about to open the second door, after I have assumed the first one was occupied. A small about five foot three girl slid in front of me before I could pull the door open. She had short black hair in a unorganized bun, and was wearing a black t-shirt and green boys pants, her name was Renee. "Don't go in there. That's my room." she covered the door. "Okay..." I entered the last room. It was smaller than the first one. It had pale green walls with a bed in the right corner, that had a moldy yellow colored sheets.

I threw my bag on the bed and just laid there taking in the idea of my new home, a new freedom, a new adult life.

* * *

_**A/N my friend Melanie wrote this chapter. if u like it, it was all her. if u don't, again it was all here**_


	4. Chap 4 the renuitment of lovers

It's been about a week since I'd moved in. I did meet my other roommate her name was Angelia. She was thin and beautiful with honey blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Her skin was light tanned and smooth. She was pretty and what guys would think of as gorgeous. She was usually out on a date or something.

I was at the table working on my homework. Renee was out and Angelia was in here room attending to her appearance, as usual. The door bell rang as I was going through my books. I paced to the door and unlocked the locks and chains. My hands pulled the door open with strength. Theo was standing on the other side of the door. I was in total and complete shock. "Theo!" I quickly jumped on to him. "Hi to you to Kat." he cradled his arms around my waist.

"I missed you!" I loosened my grip and dropped to my feet. "I missed you too." her gave me a small peck on the lips. I gently moved my hand to his, and lead him inside my dorm. He let himself drop on the sofa and pulled me down with him. I placed myself on his lap and gave him a smooth kiss on his lips. As we parted our lips he gave a crooked smiled. "Want some water, juice, beer?" I rubbed his cheek lightly with my fingertips. "Beer's fine" he smiled again and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I rushed over to the kitchenette, and dug through the fridge for a beer. I grasped the beer and passed it to Theo as I came back. He popped it open and took a quick sip, then he kissed me again and I felt his tongue inside my mouth. I let my tongue pass his and wander into his mouth. His hands moved to my bottom and he fettled with my back pocket.

He sipped his beer again and then kissed me harder than before. Angelia walked out to the kitchenette passing us. "Hey Kath. How's this?" she looked at Theo with a glare of interest. "Angelia, this is my boyfriend Theo. Theo, this is my roommate Angelia" Theo got up and shook Angelia's hand and she gave a flirtatious grin.

"So are you going to give me a tour?" he wrapped one arm around my shoulder. "Yeah, sure." I lead him towards Angelia's room. "This is Angelia's room, and this is Renee's room, my other roommate" I pointed to Renee's door. "Where's your's?" he whispered in my ear. I walked him to my room, which I had redecorated by changing the arrangement of the furniture and the color of the sheets from moldy yellow to a white with a beige tint.

He plopped on my bed and reclined himself comfortably, as he smiled. He patted the spot on the bed next to him. I unhurriedly paced to Theo. I snuggled myself under his right arm, as he kissed me passionately. "I love you." he muttered as we kissed. I passed my body over his and we kissed more passionately than ever. He slipped his hand into the back of my pants. I quickly tied my arms around his neck and we kissed on the bed.

He unzipped my jeans and slowly pushed them down but not reaching passed by hip before...Angelia came bargaining in, "Hey! Kath, can I borrow your blue-Oh gosh. Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything" She instantly shut the door. "Well that was awkward." Theo just continued by kissing my neck. "So where were we?" he whisper as he returned to pulling my jeans bit by bit. "No, not well Angelia's still home." I gripped his wrist and retrieved it to his side. "Well then I have to go." he kissed my lips with his tongue gracefully meeting mine.

"Bye" I muttered as our lips parted. "Bye, I'll talk to you tomorrow." he kissed my cheek. "I love you" he said calmly as he closed the door behind him.


	5. Chap 5 the first of 2 lovers

Theo came through the door as I was reclined on the sofa reading _Hamlet._ He slowly sneaked his way next to me. His lips kissed my neck gently. I smiled. Luckily we wouldn't have the same problem of the other day since both Angelina and Renee were both out. I dropped my book on the wooden coffee table. He through his arm around me. I snugged myself into his shoulder.

He smiled and slowly moved his hand to my shirt. We both gazed at each other and then rushed ourselves to my bedroom. We leaned on the bed against the wall. He calmly pulled down my pants inch by inch. As my pants were almost down my hip I felt cold and pulled the blanket over us. He finished sliding off my pants, he set himself up right and yanked off his white t-shirt.

He squeezed himself back under me. I lied on top of his chest, I could feel him unbuttoning his pants. He slipped out of them to be only covered by his boxers. His chest was comfortable and smooth as I lied my head on it. He grasped the back of my sweater and tugged it over my head.

All that was between us was his boxers, my panties, and my bra. He glanced at me with a loving stare, he quickly unhooked my bra and untangled it from my arms. My bra released to the ground. His hands lingered to my hip and he jerked my panties off. He sneaked out of his boxers. We lied bare naked, with me over him. "Hold on," he snatched his pants from the floor and plucked out his wallet, and he selected out a rubber. He turned himself to the wall which was opposite of me.

He turned back after he put on the rubber. Then, I felt him come inside me. Slowly moving, then I came. A few seconds later he came. I let out a seduced groan of "Oh, Theo!" We were bare next to each other, gently moving as one. Loud groans came out from both of us. We were both getting sweaty, and I dug my palms into his hot, sweaty back. We felt closer than ever. He was gently but firm too.

His arms were wrapped around me as they touched and grabbed everywhere and everything. A content grin passed my face. Our groans got louder and harder to hold in. He kissed my neck harder and lustful. My arms were tangled around his neck and my hands were resting on his back. We were silent, catching over breathe. We unhooked ourselves from each other and just relaxed next to each other. The blanket was tossed over my chest and covering up to my knees and it cover Theo from the waist down to about three inches above his knee.

"I love you." Theo let out as he lied like in a star shape on the bed. I turned to him making sure the blanket wouldn't fall. He was laying face up. I dangled my face over his. I kissed him and felt his tongue in my mouth. "Hey Kath, I'm home!" Angelina was home from class. Theo jumped from the bed yanked on his boxers and pants and snatched his t-shirt on. His feet slid into his sneakers. I just sat up covering my chest with the blanket and relieving my back. He kissed me on the lips for a bit. "Oh god! I wish I could stay." he released in a breathe as his hands were on my back. I felt his tongue in my mouth and he smiled. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and scurried out the door. He slammed the door behind him as he left.

I just sat there thinking..._I love him._


	6. Chap 6 just another lover's day

Angelina was constantly questioned me about what was going on between Theo and me. He hadn't come by lately. The phone rang as I stood in the kitchen. I rushed over to grab the phone, but Renee beat me to it. "Hello?" Renee was just answering the phone to get me angry. "Kath, it's for you." she dropped the phone into my hand.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kat"

"Theo? Hi"

"Hey"

"So what's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you maybe, wanted to go to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, definitly"

"Ok well I'll pick you up at six o'clock"

"Ok, see you then"

"Kat?"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Theo"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

As love sick as it sounded Theo was my world now. He meant everything to me, and I did love him. I couldn't wait until tonight. Theo was amazing and sweet and probably the best guy ever. After my classes all I did was decide on the perfect outfit for my date with Theo. I even went out to find an amazing outfit. I finally decided on a knee length red dress. The straps were about an inch wide, and the neck line was a curve right over my breast.

It had a soft feel of silk and was candy apple red. The very bottom that rested above my knee had a red fling. It was an amazing dress, extremely sexy, but still elegant. It reminded me of the dress my aunt, Elizabeth wore to her husband's company's New York's party. I had to go to the shoe store to find a pair of shoes to go with this dress. I highly doubted that my sneakers were good enough.

I ended up buying a pair of black three inch high heel sandals with a strap around my ankle. This was perfect. The perfect outfit, the perfect guy, and the perfect date. I went home and spent about two hours on my appearance only to decided it was horrible and start over. This was the occupation of my afternoon.

The phone rang again..

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Kath?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my gosh! Hey Kath!"

"Hey?"

"It's Erica"

"Oh my gosh! Hi Erica. How's it going?"

"Fine, school's good. How about you?"

"It's good"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Well yeah, kind of"

"Who?!"

"Um, well, Theo"

"Theo from camp, Theo?"

"Yeah that Theo"

"Well that's a bite strange"

"How's your love life going?"

"Fine, some guys here and there and Artie and I have been seeing lots of each other"

"Well that's good."

"So how's your new home?"

"Fine I guess"

"Any roommates?"

"Yeah, Angelina and Renee"

"Oh I have Pamela some freaky girl"

"Well Erica I have to go. I'll talk to you later"

"Ok bye"

I hadn't talk to Erica in so long, it seemed like forever. Now that I thought about it I really missed Erica. She was my best friend last year, even when Micheal was everything to me. She should be my best friend now. And I was going to make it happen. I didn't want to lose Erica, and I wouldn't.


	7. Chap 7 a date between true love

My date with Theo was coming up. And I was more excited than ever. I wanted to see him so badly. I got dressed, finally making my appearance presentable. He came to the door, looking as wonderful as ever. He's brown locks of hair were out in front of his face as always. He was wearing a white polo with a dark gray blazer over it and a pair of black suit pants. He looked as perfect as ever.

I kissed him on the lips. "You look beautiful," he twirled me around to see all of me. "You're not to bad yourself." I fell into a hug in his arms. "So ready to go?" he was grabbing my hand. "Yeah, let me get my purse" I snatched it off the table and scurried out the doorway and down the hall with Theo.

This car was big, it was a pick up. He helped me into the pick up truck. "You honestly do look amazing." he was starting the car. "Thanks" All I could do was smile. We didn't talk the whole ride to the restaurant. The restaurant had a brown tile floor. The walls were cream and had paintings on them. There was a glass chandelier. It was very romantic and formal and this was perfect.

"So do you like it?" he look at me sweetly. "Like it? I love it!" I jumped into a hug. We were promptly seated, and placed across from each other. "So Kat, how's it going?" he was attempting small talk. "Good, you?" I was just smiling at my boyfriend's attempt. "Bad," he let out with a neutral face that seemed fake. "Why?" I was curious to my boyfriend's sadness. "Because, I missed you." He leaned over the table to get closer to me. "Aw" I was in love with him for sure. Theo scooted his chair to my side. I smiled and he leaned into a kiss with me.

I felt his tongue in my mouth and his eyes were shut. He kept kissing no caring who was watching. A waitress walked up to us. She coughed to announce her presence. "Excuse me, can I help you guys?" she was trying not to stare and just scribble in her notepad. Theo wrapped one arm around me, and I nuzzled into his side. "Yeah, we're ready to order." he was warm against my skin. "Ok" she was still trying not to look at us. "Yeah, can I have the Premium Aged Prime Sirloin, and she'll have the..." he looked at me before he finished "Chicken Fresco" he finished and then got a bit closer to me. "And can we have Bogle Old Vine Zinfandel red wine." he was glaring at the menu then the waitress. "Of course, but I'll need to see an ID" she finally just gazed at us.

Theo popped at bit off the seat and snatched his wallet out of his back pocket. He dug through to pull out his ID. She stared at it for a minute than gave it back. "And you Miss.?" she was just eying me. "Oh," I searched through my purse and pulled out my ID. This was weird I'd only taken my ID once to drink. She looked at it and then me and then back to it. "Ok, I'll be back with your wine in a minute" she left. "So, where were you?" he kissed me again.

She was prompt with our wine. It was red and just sitting there. I took a quick sip. "So what do you think?" he was sipping it calmly. "It's, good" I was lying it was okay but it wasn't good. I never drank alcohol. The food was quick too. The Chicken Fresco was actually delicious. And Theo was enjoying his steak and enjoying the bits of my Chicken Fresco that he stole. The waitress was back, again. "So how's everything?" she was looking at us. "Fine." Theo stopped eating. "Can I get you a dessert or something?" she seemed nice. He looked at me and then I nodded "no". "No thanks, can we just have the check?" Theo was looking at me romantically. "Ok" the waitress went off and returned quickly.

We were walking out of the restaurant holding hands. "I love you," Theo got behind me and wrapped his arms around the back of my neck. He kissed my neck, as we walked to the car. We got in and he drove to the dead end of the next street. Even though my parents told me never to park with a guy, what was I suppose to do, I mean Renee and Angeline were home and this was my life, I made my choice. Theo and I attempted to kiss over the chest that sat between our seats. We started kissing rapidly. Theo locked all the doors and hopped to the back seat.

I crawled into the seat with him. He was quickly unzipping my dress as I snatched off his blazer. I dropped my foot on his lap and he carefully unstrapped my sandal. We were rapidly taking each other's close off. We started making love in his back seat. This was the moment I knew he was _perfect._


	8. Chap 8 sparks of the past

Theo was in New Hampshire for the weekend and I missed him so much. I was sitting at a small coffee shop in town, reading. I was sipping a Brazilian coffee with cream. "Kath?" the familiar voice made my heart flutter. I pulled the book away from my face, "Micheal?" Micheal looked the same, but more handsome. "So how's it going?" Micheal was sweet and friendly. "Good, sit down" I offered, I felt like I had to be nice to him. "Ok," he pulled out the chair. "So how's school?" he was charming. "Good, how about you?" I was staring into his amazing eyes. "Fine," we sat in silence for about five minutes. "Kath, I really have missed you." Micheal said looking into my eyes. "I've missed you too" I whispered. "So Kath, maybe we can go out to dinner, tonight and catch up?" he was polite and calm. "Yeah" I mumbled. "Ok, well I'll pick you up around six" he smiled. He gave me a tiny hug. "I'll see you tonight"

I went home to get dressed. I dressed in a small white dress, with black sandals. At six he was at the door. "Hi" I greeted sweetly. "Hello" Micheal said sweetly. "You look amazing" he smiled. We went to dinner and after we just sat in the car. "Kath?" Micheal asked "Yeah" I looked away from the window to Micheal. "I'm sorry" he was so apologetic. "You didn't do anything" I was confused my his random apology. "No, I mean about that day. The day we broke up. I was a jerk and I said some pretty awful stuff. I'm sorry" he placed his hand on mine. My heart was fluttering fast and I was tempted to just grab him and never let him go. I leaned towards him, and clutched his collar. I pulled him so our lips would press together. We parted for a second. "Wow..." Micheal was grinning as he took us his glasses. He leaned in and kissed me again. His tongue traveled into my mouth. We jaggedly sneaked into the back of his car. We kept kissing, hard and passionately. He sneaked out of his pants and I sneaked out of my dress. "I missed you Kath!" he whispered seductively as we kissed. Ralph was inside me and he came and not even a second after I came. He was thrusting up rapidly. As we began to stop I kissed his neck. He lined my neck with his tongue.

"I miss this." Micheal whispered. "Me too." I answered holding him. "I love you." he mouthed as we stared at each other. "I love you too" I mumbled to his chest as I lied on it. We got all our clothes on and went to my dorm. "So where's your room?" he asked kissing my neck. "Stop it!" I pushed him away from my neck, I was afraid that Renee or Angelina would see. "What's your problem?" Micheal sounded offended. "I'm sorry, can we just go to my room?" I was trying to be sexy. "Yeah" he kissed me as we got to my room. Micheal tossed me against the bed. Holding my arms he kissed me hard. His tongue stuck out of his mouth and my met his outside of my mouth. He pressed our tongues together. After he tossed his into my mouth. We tore each others clothes off, he sneaked into a condom. I felt him inside me. "Oh Micheal!" I moaned loud. Micheal was rough and I liked it. He was digging into my back.

I kissed his ear. Then he gently licked my lips and put his tongue down my mouth. We exchanged tongues and kissed rapidly. "I love you" I whispered as his tongue was in my mouth. "I love you too" he smiled. We parted after both of us were satasified. I lied there as Micheal lied on top of me. I felt drained and weak but I wanted to keep going, but we didn't. Micheal was hyper and energetic. I lied on the bed and he hovered over me, kissing every inch of my body. He kissed my breast, I felt his tongue press against them. He licked his tongue down my stomach. We went again. This time rougher. I was on top. He went inside. I held his hands to the bed, I was the one thrusting this time. Hard and tough. I was rapidly feeling his body. I kissed his neck hard. I nibbled his ear. His hand escaped me and started grabbing at my butt. We kissed hard, with our tongues rapidly going around our bodies. After we stopped, we were both hot and sweaty, lying on the bed. He stroked my face and kissed me with his tongue. "I really do love you Kath." he whispered as he started to sleep. "I love you too." I hugged my naked body against his. He's eyes shut and I just laid there and thought. The main thought in my mind was..._how was I going to tell Theo?_


	9. Chap 9 the other guy

I wanted both Theo and Micheal. I was worried who to pick, they were both great.

Micheal was adorable with his amazing hair and his glasses made him so cute. And he was my first love and we had an amazing past together. Plus when we made love it was wonderful. I wanted Micheal back so badly, just the same as I wanted him that day at the store back in New Jersey. But Theo was handsome with his brown hair and tan skin. He did pick up the pieces when things went down hill with Micheal. And then he was a terrific love maker too.

But I had no time to worry about this. I was late for my new job as the assistant secretary at Carlin Co. I was dressed in a black pin striped pencil skirt with a white blouse. I was walking through the office. I sat near a guy. He was six' two", looking about a year older than me, and gorgeous. He had midnight black hair and topaz eyes and his skin was a light tan. He was wearing a fancy white shirt and black trousers. I looked down trying not to stare at him. "Hello" he greeted in a casual sexy tone. "Hi" I sounded needy and hyper. "First day?" he asked standing looking at my body. "Yeah" I mumbled, "Why do I look bad?". He examined me for a second and then settled on the right words. "No, actually I must say you look seductively gorgeous, just perfect" he commented still examining me. I was gazing at him too, but I was imagining making love to him.

"Well I better get to work" he strolled back to his desk in the cubicle two away from mine. The phone rang,

"Hello Katherine speaking, how may I help you?"

"Why hello Katherine, it's David from two cubicles down. You have a very cute secretary speech" It was _his_ sexy tone.

"Why Thank you," I giggled sweetly trying to be charming.

"Your welcome. So Katherine how old are you?" he was still so sexy.

"Eight teen, how about you?" I was flirtatious in the phone.

"Twenty-one in two weeks" I could hear his smile.

"So where do you go to school?" he was casual and seductive.

"Denver University." I was enjoying my phone conversation with the guy two cubicles down.

"Ah Denver. How long have you lived in Colorado?" he was seductive in his voice

"Since the beginning of the school year," I twirled in my chair.

"Oh, so then where are you from?" he was curious in a sexy way.

"New Jersey" It was a short answer, but all I could think of.

"Ah, the hell hole of the universe." he was jokingly.

"Hey, well if you're one to criticize, where are you from?" I was offended but in a joking way.

"The center of the universe, baby. New York, New York" he joked.

"Well that's nice. So how about I get back to my job. How can I help you?" I laughed under my breath at his New York thing.

"Ok, well you can help me by joining me for dinner tonight. How about it?" I could hear his smile again.

"Um," I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to _"yes"_

"If not it's okay" he was sounding a bit unhappy.

"Yeah, pick me up at six" I reassured him.

I hung up the phone.

After work, which ended at 5:30, I got home. I skid out of my work clothes and into a knee length, strapless, cloudy sky blue. At six o'clock David was here on the dot. "Hello gorgeous" he greeted seductively. "Hi' I was less outgoing. "Are you ready to go?" he asked putting out his arm for me to grab it. "What a gentleman." I smiled flirtatiously. We got into his Volvo. "So gorgeous where do you want to go?" he asked driving. "Um, anywhere." I muttered. We went to a romantic Italian restaurant. As we walked in and were seated David pulled out my chair for me. "So beautiful, tell me about yourself." David's grin was seductive. "What do you want to know?" I questioned smiling widely. "What about, your family?" he was leaning on the table. "Well, I have a younger sister Jamie and my parents." I spoke. "That's nice. Who do you live with?" he asked casually. "Two roommates, Renee and Angelina." I let out. "Well, that's bad" he joked. After dinner and wine, we were in the car. "Want to go back to my apartment?" he asked still as sexy. "Um, yeah" We drove off to a big apartment building. He unlocked the door to apartment B3.

His apartment was modern and looked like a furniture store model room. It had a black leather sofa and a bar with black leather high chairs. The table was dark wood. "So what do you think?" he's voice was sexy. "I like it" I turned to him and pressed my lips to his. He tossed his tongue in my mouth on the first kiss. His beautiful eyes shut and he placed his hand on the line between my butt and my hip. We made our way to the bedroom without releasing our lips. I lied on the bed and he lied on top of me. His lips were still pressed against mine. He untied the bow on the back of my dress. I sneaked out, and tumbled off my shoes. "Oh, sexy lingerie" he commented gazing at the black bra with the pink lace that showed most of my cleavage and the black panties with pink dots and pink lace. I giggled under my breath, as David still kissed me. He unbuttoned his shirt without separating us. He tugged off my bra and I felt a small tent in his pants. He started kissing my neck and then sucking on me like a vampire would. I untangled myself from my bra. He kissed around my breast and then started sucking on my right nipple. I moaned loudly, as he sucked the other, brushing my back with his hands.

He dropped his pants with the tent bulging out of his boxers. "I'm sorry for rushing you, but my boxers feel like they're going to explode" he slid off his boxers and put on a condom. He was naked and I still had my panties. I sat up and he started gnawing at my panties with his teeth. I slipped them off. He let himself inside me. I felt him thrust upwards and I moaned loud, "Oh David!" He came and I could feel it, better than I had ever felt Micheal or Theo come. "David! Oh David!" I was groaning louder. "Katherine!" his seductive moan was louder. I dug my hands into his sweaty back as he lied on top of me. After we had stopped I slipped into his work shirt, prancing around the room, seductively "Oh I'm David, I'm so sexy." I mocked. He jumped on me and kissed me hard with his tongue, "I am sexy" he stated, and then he came inside me.

* * *

It was morning. The sun was shining through the window. I was lying on the bed wearing his shirt with the blanket over me. He was naked. I brushed away his black hair from his face. "Morning gorgeous" his tone was sleepy, but still sexy. "Hi" I kissed his lips, he placed his tongue in my mouth. "What time is it?" I questioned. He looked at the clock next to him. "8:56" he smiled kissing me, "Do you classes today?" he brushed my hair through his fingers. "No, but I have to be in for work at noon. How about you?" I kissed his biceps. "I have to be in at eleven" he smiled as I kissed him. "What do you want to do?" I licked his biceps. "Well, we could go get some breakfast" he smiled. "Or we could have a little fun" I was attempting to be sexy. I snuggled into the blanket deeper, and started stroking his penis. I started to kiss the surroundings around it. The tent formed again. I could hear his calm laughter. I snuggled back up to him. He unbuttoned his shirt from around me. He licked my breast and started to suck the nipples again. He lead his penis to me with his hands. He quickly slipped on a condom and he came inside me. We made love hard, he started to suck on the skin right above my breast.

After we made love we were getting dressed. "I have nothing to wear" I giggled under my breathe. "Ok, well, um, here" he passed me a pair of his jeans and his t-shirt. We got in his car and he drove to a plaza. There was a store, there. I quickly picked out a black skirt and pink blouse. I went to the dressing room. David stood outside the door. "Come here" I whispered. He sneaked inside. "What do you think?" I twirled so he could see it. "Pretty" he muttered kissing me. We started kissing harder with both our tongues. He sat on the chair in the dressing room. He got out of his pants and we both took the skirt off me. He's boxer's came off as I sat on his lap, facing him. I still had my panties on. I licked his neck rapidly as he took off my panties. As I kept kissing him he took on a condom. He came inside me, hard. "David!" I groaned. He covered my mouth. "If you want to finish, then be quieter" he kissed my breast and then licked them. We finished up and got dressed. We paid and got into the car, off to _Dunkin Donuts_ for coffee and a breakfast sandwich.


	10. Chap 10 and what now

It had been an hour and a half since I had been in his arms. We passed each other in the hall and strolled off to an empty dead end by the corner of the hall. He pressed his lips hard against mine and let his tongue in. He held my wrists against the wall. He tightened his tongue against my neck. He undressed both of our waists down. He briefly unlatched my arms and put on a condom. Quickly he strapped back up my wrists and came in a rapist like fashion. He started licking the side of my neck. I just came, and kissed his biceps again. He pulled down my blouse to leave me in my bra. We kissed each other rapidly and made love. "Has anyone seen Katherine?" we heard from the open office. David quickly released and pulled up his pants. I zipped my skirt and started off to the office buttoning my blouse. A girl with brown hair and a dress that resembled a long black turtle neck was talking. "Katherine, you have a call" I pulled the phone to my ear...

"Hello?"

"Hey Kat"

"Oh hi Theo"

"Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while, so I thought we could watch a movie at my place,"

"Yeah definitely"

"Ok well be there at eight, okay?"

"Yeah bye"

"I love you"

"I love you too" I was whispering.

I put down the phone and got to my desk. There was a lack of calls all day. I waste my working day imagining a four-some between Micheal, Theo, David, and me. Everyone had left the office and I was on my way out. It was dark outside and about six o'clock. I slid on my coat, and walked by all the cubicles. "Hey gorgeous" David greeted sitting in his cubicle. "Hi" I flirtatiously greeted him. I strolled into the cubicle and perched on his lap. He pressed his lips to mine. "So, are you over tonight?" he kissed my neck seductively. "I can't, I, uh, have school stuff. Sorry" he still kissed my neck with his tongue. "Oh, well, maybe we could have a little fun now. I only have a couple papers left to get to" he still kissed my neck. "I can't" I was regretful. "Please, just a little" he turned me around, and started to lick my cleavage.

He started to unbutton my blouse down so my whole bra was showing. He started to french kiss my chest. "I have to go" I was regreting saying it. "Ok, fine" he groaned irritated. "I'll see you later." I placed my tongue in his mouth. "Ok, bye" he muttered angirly. I buttoned up my blouse and went home. Once I got home and changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater, it was eight o'clock. Theo came in. He sat on the sofa and I leaned on top of him. He held hands watching the movie, but neither of us were paying attention. Renee and Angelina were out for the night. Theo started kissing me. He started to undress both of us. We were naked on the sofa and he put on a condom. He came inside me, passionately. "I missed you." he whispered. "I miss you too" I kissed his shoulder and then licked his neck. I was in control. I grabbed him and pushed him in farther. "Kat!" he groaned seduced. I started to lick the boarder of his ear and then his chest. I scratched my nails into his back. "Someone's fierce tonight." he whispered in a sexy tone. "I'm sorry" I mumbled. "No, it's okay. I like it rough" he said as we went rougher. We fell asleep making love, but we woke up before anyone came home.


End file.
